


Once More

by inatrice



Series: Drabbles and Twitter Prompts [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Flustered Shiro (Voltron), Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 00:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inatrice/pseuds/inatrice
Summary: A Kofi request: Keith and Shiro talk about what Shiro remembers from their fight. There's a crucial detail missing.At the strangled sound, Keith’s expression turned worried. “Shiro, breathe.”Shiro sucked in a desperate breath and blinked a few times before look at Keith again. “You love me?” He squeaked, voice a good two octave higher than normal.





	Once More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crushmeshiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crushmeshiro/gifts).



> Thank you so much to Ser for requesting a drabble!!! I can't even tell you how much I appreciate it ;0; I hope you like it, I tried to be silly and sweet!

It had been a week since things had settled down. A week of Keith trailing after Shiro, watching him as closely as an imprinted duckling, doing every little thing he could for him until Shiro finally pulled him to the side and demanded an explanation.

“What are you doing?” Shiro asked him. He moved his left arm as if he meant to cross it over his chest, but when he remembered he only had just the one for now, he let it fall to rest a fist on his hip.

“What do you mean what am I doing?” Keith responded. 

Shiro watched Keith’s shoulders hunch at the words, which meant he knew exactly what he was doing. The new bulk in those shoulders didn’t escape Shiro’s gaze either, as if the knowledge of those muscles hadn’t been in the back of his addled brain since Keith came back wider, more filled out, more confident.

With a blink, Shiro got himself back on track and gave Keith a Look. Keith sighed and shrugged.

“You told me you were dead.” Keith told him simply. “That’s not exactly easy to come to terms with.”

“I’m aware.” Shiro huffed with a slight roll of his eye. “I just...shouldn’t you be focusing on more important things?”

This time Keith gave him a Look. “I made you a promise. And I failed, big time. By some weird space magic, I’ve got a redo, and I’m not gonna mess it up.” Keith took a step closer and rested a hand on Shiro’s shoulder. “You’re still recovering and you still have gaps in your memory, I wanna do what I can.”

With the weight of those words, Shiro only had it in him to curl his mouth into an apologetic half-smile. “I’m starting to remember more. I had a dream about our fight last night.” He reached up with his hand like he wanted to touch the burn scar on Keith’s face, but stopped an inch short. “I remember giving you that but it’s fuzzy afterwards.”

Keith bit his lip and closed his eyes, looking like he was bracing for impact. “You really don’t remember?” Keith opened his eyes again and Shiro shook his head. “I told you that...I love you.”

Heat immediately bloomed on Shiro’s cheeks and his eyes popped open to the size of dinner plates. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

Keith gave him a pained look. “I was trying to break you out of that hypnosis. I said all the usual nice things and they didn’t work. So I just went with the truth.”

“Love...me?” Shiro’s mouth finally managed to choke out.

At the strangled sound, Keith’s expression turned worried. “Shiro, breathe.”

Shiro sucked in a desperate breath and blinked a few times before look at Keith again. “You love me?” He squeaked, voice a good two octave higher than normal.

Breathing problem solved, Keith’s face finally relaxed and he gave Shiro an embarrassed smile. “I mean...yeah.” His cheeks turned pink at the honesty. “I do. I love you, Shiro.”

Shiro’s hand came up to cover his burning face. “Oh my god,” He breathed, looking everywhere except for Keith until a realization hit him. “Does this mean I can kiss you?” He whispered, peeking through his fingers.

Keith snorted, a giddy smile breaking across his face. He reached up to move Shiro’s hand away from his face and pulled him closer. “C’mere, you dork.” 

They pressed their lips together, the two of them melting at the simple touch they had wanted for so long. In a mess of lips and giggles, Shiro confessed: “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet! They're dorks and I love them so much. Thank you so much again Ser for the request and thank you to the rest of you for reading and your continued support. Come find me on Twitter, @inatrice!


End file.
